


Aishiteru [I Love You]

by Mojjochan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Koki: his heart began picking up pace as he tried to relax all his senses working in high-mode. A few minutes later Koki emerged form the bathroom, but unlike Maru who was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, Koki was only wearing a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He walked slowly towards the bed and Maru; who gulped at the sight of that lean body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aishiteru [I Love You]

 Aishiteru  
[I Love You]

“What is that?” Koki asked critically looking past Maru’s arm to gaze into the kettle “Don’t complain!” Maru said annoyed, slapping Koki in the back of the head. Koki mumbled something unintelligible and walked away, shuffling his feet. He slouched down on the couch, putting his feet on the table.

“Oi, feet!” Maru said angrily, glaring at Koki’s feet on the table. Koki looked at Maru “come and make me~” he challenged.

Maru stomped out of the kitchen, and stood leaning over the other. Koki grinned, snagging the front of the sweater he yanked Maru down into a kiss. Maru was surprised by Koki’s sudden kiss, not that it was unimaginable by the man, but he still wondered if the joker didn’t have something planned.

Koki’s trick had worked; he got a kiss and Maru had fallen silent. When they parted Koki gave him a meaningful look, a grin on his face. Maru gulped, blushing slightly. At the sight Koki’s heart skipped a beat, and he smiled whole heartedly: small wrinkles around his eyes.

Maru shuffled back to the kitchen in silence. He placed both hands on the counter as he leaned forward heavily, sighing. He relaxed when Koki turned on the TV. Maru finished cooking in peace.

Through out the meal Koki kept saying that despite how weird it looked it tasted good. Maru appreciated the comments, relaxing greatly and enjoying the food with Koki across form him making happy facial expressions exclaiming “umai~!” with every bite. With a warm feeling surrounding his heart he leaned across the table to place his hand over Koki’s, who looked up a smile in his eyes.

§§

Maru was the first one to take a shower: He carefully washed himself and cleansed his face. When he came out Koki looked impatient form waiting “took you long enough…” he said as he passed Maru.

Maru sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Koki: his heart began picking up pace as he tried to relax all his senses working in high-mode. A few minutes later Koki emerged form the bathroom, but unlike Maru who was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, Koki was only wearing a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He walked slowly towards the bed and Maru; who gulped at the sight of that lean body.

The bed creaked as Koki sat down. He raised a hand to pull of Maru's shirt, which he then threw on the floor, he then raised his hand again to stroke Maru’s face; he genteelly let his hand slide down and behind Maru’s neck where he pulled him closer into a kiss.

This kiss was longer than the one form earlier. Maru parted his lips to let the younger slip his tongue to deepen the kiss. Maru moaned as Koki skilfully made his entire body go numb. But the places where their skin connected were burning.

Breaking the kiss only to catch their breaths they leaned their foreheads together, panting, looking into each others eyes. Koki’s hand slid form behind Maru’s neck and down his spine; sending small sensations through his body. Koki pulled them pulled them even closer and pressed his lips against Maru’s neck. Maru groaned as Koki sucked on his neck using his free hand to play with Maru’s chest.

Koki pulled the two of them up towards the top of the bed where he made Maru lean back against the pillows as he worked his way down with his mouth. Maru gasped for air as Koki’s mouth found his nipple and Koki’s hand was playing at the hem of his boxer.

A weird form of anticipation filled Maru as his hands tightened into fists as he groped the sheets; Electric waves dancing up and down his spine. Koki rubbed Maru’s hard member, making him moan. Maru moved his leg, rubbing against Koki who hissed. Maru got some satisfaction from knowing he wasn’t the only one reacting.

His mind was muddled; it had melted when Koki used his amazing French kissing technique. Half-conscious Maru reached up to place his arm around Koki’s back, pulling him closer. Receiving a happy groan form Koki who kissed him again.

When this relationship had started Maru had been quite insecure in these situations. But that was not the case anymore; He let his hand slide down Koki’s back sensually, making the younger man shudder slightly. Maru hissed on an intake of breath as Koki slid his hand into his boxer to rub his manhood. Koki muffled Maru’s moans with more kisses.

Koki stopped kissing to look Maru in the eyes, they were filled with love and desire and Maru felt a little embarrassed as he gazed back. Koki then slid down and licked Maru down the length of his neck to nibble at his collarbone. He then slid even further down to suck on Maru’s nipple again. Maru hissed as the stimulation rolled over him.

Koki tugged off Maru’s boxers as he crawled even further down. Embarrassed, Maru tried to stop him from exposing his throbbing member. But the heat numbed his body and he couldn’t resist. The next moment Koki was going down on him, taking Maru’s length in his mouth. Maru moaned loudly and elevated his hips, taking in sharp breaths.

Koki chuckled as the stimulation made Maru almost dizzy. Koki played with Maru’s sack and rubbed at the flesh behind it, extracting Maru’s sweet voice in seductive moans. Koki used one hand to tweak Maru’s nipple and the other to play with the sack and rub the shaft with steady pace.

Maru felt the heat building in the pit of his stomach and he breathed heavily taking ragged breathes as his climax arrived; sending spasms up and down his body. “Cumming” he gasped as he came in Koki’s mouth; who swallowed it and used the back of his hand to wipe the rest away. Maru couldn’t help but think that Koki was really manly. 

Koki smiled happily and reached for the drawer bedside table; extracting a tube with lubricant, a condom and putting the package of tissues closer to the bed on the bedside table’s edge. Maru always felt unnerved at this, he breathed heavily, his body still numb after the orgasm.

Koki lifted and propped Maru’s legs over his arms so that he could see properly. He began kissing the inside of Maru’s thigh and sucked slightly close to Maru’s entrance. Maru moaned his body waiting for the stimulation it knew was coming, making his hole twitch.

Koki grinned and poured some lube onto his fingers and onto Maru’s ass. The lube was chilled compared to his body so he hissed through gritted teeth. Koki circled the entrance with his finger a few times before poking his finger in. Maru gave a sudden jolt as Koki pushed his finger further in.

Koki twisted his finger as he pulled it out, making Maru jolt. After a little while he added another finger which he twisted and pulled out and pushed back in, as he added a little more lube and kissed and sucked at the inside of Maru’s thigh. Maru groaned and twisted around as much as the little freedom he had would allow him to.

After having added the third finger Koki lowered Maru, who whimpered as Koki genteelly rubbed against his now hard member as he went up for a kiss, at the same time removing his towel; which he threw carelessly on the floor. Koki snatched a pillow which he placed under Maru’s lower back for support raising his hips. He then opened the condom pack and carefully put it on before he positioned himself in fornt of Maru’s opening.

“Breathe Yuichi~” he said huskily. Maru took a deep breath as Koki slid into him, Koki groaned as the heat surrounded him and he stopped, leaning in over Maru who was panting hard. He grinned and bucked his hips, thrusting into Maru, making him moan pleasantly. He knew exactly what to do so he rearranged himself a little and thrust in and hit Maru’s sweet spot making him yelp in pleasure. “Ah~ no… it’s too much…” Maru said helplessly grabbing Koki’s shoulders.

Koki groaned as Maru clamped down on him, he leaned down and kissed Maru’s chest, playing with a nipple with his tongue, a hand finding its way to Maru’s hard member; which he immediately started pumping vigorously. The stimulation was overwhelming for Maru who threw his head back, moaning loudly, and bucking his hips against Koki in rhythm with his thrusts.

The world around them disappeared as the two became solely focused on one another, their breathing matching each other’s and their rhythmic movement falling into a hurried pace as the two neared climax. Their breathing ragged, Koki buried his head in Maru’s neck breathing “Yuichi, Yuichi~” in shallow whispers into Maru’s ear.

“Ko…ki~!” Maru half-yelled as they came together; Maru clamping down on Koki his sperm splattering on both their chests, they shuddered and Koki collapsed on top of Maru, both breathing hard. Koki lifted himself up and the two were face to face, Koki leaned in a kissed Maru’s nose, before he reached over and pulled out a few tissues with which he wiped the semen of himself and Maru before elegantly throwing it in the trash-bin together with the condom.

§§

He sat down on the bed as Maru got up, heading for the bathroom “need help?” Koki asked as he saw how unsteady Maru was on his feet “I’m fine…” Maru said, but had to stop for a split second to regain his balance. Koki sniggered as he watched Maru struggle to get to the bathroom. When he finally got inside the door and closed it, Koki got up and pulled the used sheets off before going to get some new ones in the closet.

After having changed the bed he glanced at the door, he heard Maru turn on the shower. He walked over to the door; it wasn’t locked so he went in. Maru stood in the shower; he hadn’t noticed Koki’s presence before he put his arms around him. “Ah! Koki, you surprise…” was all he managed to say before Koki silenced him with a kiss.

They made out for a long time, their tongues struggling to explore the others cavern. Koki’s hands tweaking Maru’s now over sensitive nipples. Maru moaned into the kiss as he felt Koki’s hard member rubbing against his back. But before Koki could do anything more, Maru broke the kiss and steadily kissed his way down Koki’s lean body, not stopping until he was on his knees in front of him.

As Maru took Koki’s manhood into his mouth, using his tongue efficiently Koki grabbed his hair sliding his fingers through it before grabbing a hold of it tightly. Koki moaned as he genteelly bucked his hips. Maru traced the member for hilt to head with his tongue, using his hands to massage the sack and pumping the shaft. Koki took a better hold of Maru’s hair, he moaned happily tracing Maru’s jaw line with his free hand sensually.

Koki was close, but he bent down, taking hold under Maru’s arm to pull him up. Face to face Koki kissed Maru again before turning him around and pushing him up against the wall of the shower before he spread Maru’s cheeks and entered him, they both groaned, the water streamed down on them. Koki placed his hand over Maru’s and Maru held on to it. He moaned with every thrust, his face pressed against the cold wall.

Koki bit Maru’s ear, making Maru gasp for breath. Maru almost came when Koki said desperately “Yuichi~”. Maru reached his free hand back to hold onto Koki’s back, making Koki thrust harder. Maru’s moans echoed off the bathroom walls amplifying the sound nicely.

Their breaths were ragged and Maru began begging for release. “Koki, please… can’t anymore…AH!” Koki grabbed Maru’s member and began pumping it as he said into Maru’s ear “then, Yuichi let’s come together~” with these words an electric jolt shot through Maru’s body and he came splattering the wall with his semen as Koki came when Maru clamped down on him hard. He shuddered and leaned his head against Maru’s back.

When Koki removed his support, Maru’s exhausted body sank to the floor where the lingering of the orgasm still sent trembles and chills down his spine making it impossible to stand up. Koki lifted off the shower head and helped Maru into a position where Koki had access to his ass; Maru’s head was so muddled that only when Koki stabbed him with his fingers did he realize what was going on. Maru groaned unhappily as Koki sent new chills up and down his body as he tried to get the semen out of him. “Let me~” Koki said an apologetic tone in his voice.

Maru groaned every time Koki twisted his fingers, but he was soon done. Koki took a towel and wiped the two of them off before he lifted Maru off the ground. “Wha.. What are you doing?!” Maru asked slightly shocked “Carrying you to bed” Koki answered and kissed Maru on the cheek before walking out of the bathroom and genteelly setting him down on the bed. Maru still in a slight shock could only stare as Koki sat down next to him, reach down for the bedspread and yanking it up over them before cuddling next to him.

“That was amazing by the way” Koki said a big grin in his voice “Don’t say such embarrassing things!” Maru exclaimed, though he did agree, but he wasn’t going to tell Koki that. As if Koki could read his mind he snuggled up to Maru and said passionately “Aishiteru” kissing him on the lips and watching Maru as his face and ears went red. Without waiting for a response Koki turned off the light. Maru turned away slightly and said into the darkness “I love you, too~” even though Maru couldn’t see Koki he could still sense the happiness that filled the darkened room, and he also sensed the foolish grin on Koki’s face.

Koki wrapped his arms around Maru and they fell asleep, exhausted but satisfied.

   


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I finished it before I expected. I hadn’t planned that shower scene it just came to me as I was writing(^^ XD) Well now its’ 02:35 AM. I’m not really tired but I’m glad I could finish this. Though I could make it a multi-chapter, but somehow just these s*x scenes, I feel they are too straight to the point, kinda, to make a story out of it.
> 
> Well anyways. Hope you had a good read, though I feel as if I’ve hurried in some places… uh… well that’s that.


End file.
